Let Me Love You
by OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO
Summary: ""I'm sorry… I-I c-can't" she took a quick step away from me and I reached out to her but she moved away again and ran out the front door." Will Jacob be able to convince Leah to let him love her? ONE-SHOT inspired by Ne*Yo "Let me love you". NO IMPRINT. Blackwater


**Hey guys! This is just a on-shot I came up with after listening to "Let Me Love You" by Ne*Yo :D Hope you all enjoy!**

**JACOB'S POV:**

I ran my hand down her back and stood so we were face to face. She looked up at me and I smiled at her confusion. For the past three years, I have tried to get the courage to do this, to get her to notice me in the way I've always noticed her.

"It wasn't real with him" her eyes moved from side to side as she looked at me, I knew what she was capable of. I was standing here, giving her all I could and she had the power to shut me down. I didn't want her to though, there is something between us and I know she knows it.

As she looked down, I couldn't help but notice the way her lashes created a shadow on her cheek bones "I can't do this Jake, I just… I know what's going to happen" I couldn't help placing my hands on her hips and pull her body closer to me.

"Don't say that Leah, I promise that I won't ever hurt you. You know that- that what happened with Sam is all history" she shook her head as I guided her chin up with my hand "I'm not the type of girl you deserve and you know that" her tiny fingers wrapped around my wrist and she pulled my hand off of her. I didn't want to pull away from her, I wasn't sure if I was making her uncomfortable or not but I let her place my hand at me side as her free hand pressed flat against my chest.

"You deserve to be happy. I can make you happy. I want you to always smile Lee, you deserve to have that… to have what I have to offer" I knew that I'd give her anything she wanted. I might not be rich but if she said she wanted something, I'd work my ass off for her just to have it.

"I'm sorry… I-I c-can't" she took a quick step away from me and I reached out to her but she moved away again and ran out the front door.

"Leah! Leah, wait!" I looked around frantically but she wasn't there. I couldn't believe she ran out on me like that. Why won't she realize that I want to be with her, that I want to help her be happy again?

"Damnit" I huffed out and ran out the house and tried to catch up to her. She had ran in the direction of the woods and I knew she wasn't going to come back unless I go and make her.

That was when I finally caught her. She was standing far out from the cliff, her hair flying from different directions behind her. I knew she wouldn't jump… Leah's not like that. So I wasn't worried about her jumping as I approached her, placing my hand on her shoulder slowly "I'm not the type of girl you want to be with Jacob" her voice was so sure… she was so stubborn to think she knew what I wanted. She was the perfect girl for me and I hate the fact that she wouldn't let me show her that.

"You don't know what that" she turned around, her eyes blazing with sudden anger making me frown "you are the most smartest, most beautiful and caring person I know and I don't want you to think that you are any less than any of those things. You might blame yourself for what happened between you and Sam but I really think you need to give me a chance because I can make you happy Lee. I _know_ I can"

"How can you be so sure Jacob? You don't know me"

"If that's what you really think, then _you_ don't know _me_"

"Urg! Why won't you let this go already?" she folded her arms across her chest and glared past my shoulder as I stared intently at her. She must know right? Why else would I be this persistent about being with her?

"I thought you'd be smart enough to figure _that_ out…" I couldn't help smirking at her when she looked at me in confusion.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew now would I?"

I ran my hand down her shoulder and placed it over her ribs, gripping her firmly so she wasn't able to move away from me. My free hand brushed across her cheek as my thumb grazed her bottom lip. I bit my lip to hold back the smile that tried to spread across my face when her face started to heat up, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"I want to love you… I want to be with you, hold you whenever I want, to be able to touch and kiss you the way you should be touched and kissed. You don't deserve to hold the pain you've been holding back from the past… just-just let me be the guy that makes you smile again" the angry and annoyed look was gone from her face by the time I had finished what I had to say.

"You just don't get it Jake…"

"No Leah, _you_ don't get it" my arm was wrapped around her back so I was able to push her body into mine. She opened her mouth to say something but I gripped her neck and shook my head at her "just let me…" my nose bumped hers and I closed my eyes unknowingly as I pressed my lips to hers. I coated her soft plump lips with mine and slowly parted her lips, giving myself access to taste her fully.

It took her a couple of seconds to respond to me but she did, placing her small hands at the waistband of my sweatpants, she slid her hands under my shirt and pushed herself closer to me and kissed me back. Our tongues brushing against each other's gently. Both my hands slid down her body till I was cupping her butt, pushing her harder against me before lifting her up and holding her against me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I hugged her to me.

Her hands were around my head, tilting my head to the side so we were able to deepen the kiss. We had to pull apart due to the lack of oxygen passing through our bodies and I made sure that when I did pull away from her, that my lips stayed attached to her skin. She gasped when I allowed her to breathe and I had my tongue running up her neck, my lips pressing kisses over her heated skin.

"J-Jacob-" I cut her off, my lips connecting to hers again. I didn't want her to stop me, I didn't want _her_ to want to stop me.

Eventually, we needed to pull away from each other again. But this time, when she started to talk, I didn't cut her off "you have to know something…" I nodded and waited for her to continue "once we're officially together, you can't leave me"

"Never" I pressed a small kiss to her lips and cheek before moving to kiss her neck once and burying my face in the crook of her shoulder. She was frozen on me, as if not knowing what to do, before she relaxed on me and wrapped her arms around my neck and in return, pressed her face in the crook of my shoulder holding me just as tight as I was holding her.

"C-can we go home?" her voice was muffled when she spoke into my neck and I smiled muttering a small 'sure' before making my way to her house. I really hoped Seth and Sue weren't home because I wasn't planning on leaving her just yet.

As we stood at the Clearwater's front door, once Leah pulled her face off my neck, I felt a trickle of something warm run down the side of my neck, without a word, I opened the door and walked us upstairs, straight into Leah's room, closing the door with my foot, I continued my way to her bed and sat down, Leah easily fitting on my lap.

"Why are you crying?" I placed my hands on either side of her face and tried to bring her face to look at me but she shook her head at me, not wanting to move yet.

"I don't understand why you want this so bad Jake… I mean- look at me! I'm already crying and I _never_ cry" I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face when she said that. She finally pulled away and wiped her eyes "are you laughing at me?" she frowned, pulling back so she was able to glare at me, ready to pull herself off my lap. I couldn't help but let out a snort before setting a straight face, trying not showing any trace of a smile or laugh as I shook my head at her.

"No, no" Leah sighed and pushed on my shoulder but before she was able to move, I quickly stopped her, wrapping my arms around her as I flipped us around, placing her on her back as I hovered over her. Her legs were tightly wrapped around my waist, holding on as she glared at me.

"I don't think I can do this Jake" I sighed, shaking my head at her again "sorry Lee, I honestly weren't laughing at you"

"Whatever Jacob"

"I'm serious. I thought it was funny, the fact that you finally agreed to try this out with me then you changed your mind in a split second… I'm stupid okay?" I spoke fast, hoping she'd get the idea and forget about it. I placed my hand at her head, holding myself up as I brushed my knuckles across her cheek slowly, looking into her eyes.

"Jake I-"

"Shh…" brushing my lips across hers gently, I stopped her from speaking, her breath hitching as the sudden touch of lips on lips "just let yourself feel" I ran my tongue over her already parted lips before I pressed mine fully over hers, tasting her mouth. She lay there under me, letting me kiss her for a second, frozen before she closed her lips around mine and kissed me back.

Her hands grasped my neck and her legs tightened around my waist "I want you Leah; I have for so long…" I spoke when I pulled away for a second before moving in on her lips again "show me Jake" she panted out, her hands running down my stomach before placing her hands over my chest and shoulders "L-_Leah_"

Her name slipped from my mouth just as I kissed her. Hard, yet slow. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up off the pillows, trying to get closer to me, I pulled myself up and ripped my shirt off before falling back over her to kiss her cheek and neck. She arched her body into mine and placed her hands at the waist band of my sweats. I sat up and looked down at her "you're so beautiful" my hands went up her shirt, slowly pulling the hem up and over her round breasts.

I was trying to go slow, not wanting to rush anything but she was making it hard for me. I needed to get her bare skin against mine and I was going to go crazy if I didn't soon. She helped me pull her shirt and shorts off her body before she insisted I take my own pants off. When I did, she had her legs wrapped around my waist again but this time, she pushed on me, trying to get me to lie down on my back, so I did.

She climbed on top of me and took in a deep breath. She sat at the bottom of my abdomen, her butt inches from my hard on. I placed my hands on her hips, sitting up slightly so I could kiss her lips, she suddenly pushed on my shoulders and forced me back down on my back. I looked up at her in shock before I closed my eyes at the feel of her grinding on me, her chest pushing into mine as her back arched, pushing her butt into me.

"Are we really going to do this?" she asked, her voice forcing me to open my eyes again, she was biting her lip, as if she was holding back a moan as she stared into my eyes "if-if that's what you want… we don't h-have to Leah" she nodded, her body rising over mine. I watched carefully as she pulled her arms behind her back, I was confused at what she was doing before her bra became loose freeing her perfect breasts. I swallowed as I waited for her to pull it off when suddenly she ground her hips against me and groaned out loud. I sat up quickly and placed kissed over her exposed chest, cupping her breasts in each hand.

"J-Jacob… I-" she cut herself off with a moan and kept grinding herself on top of me, I ran my hands down her long stomach and slid my fingers into her underwear, pressing my lips to her arched neck before I sucked on her skin, her hands gripped my neck as she tried to get me to come closer to her. I felt her panting, her hips rocking with the movements of my fingers. She whimpered before breathing out my name a couple of times before relaxing her body on my lap.

She pulled my head away from her neck and brought our faces close, a slight grin on her face as she connected her lips to mine. She reached her hands out and tugged at the waist band of my boxers, indicating for me to pull them off. She stood up and took her own underwear off before she waited for me to do the same.

This time, when she tried to get on top of me, I shook my head at her and flipped us around so she was on her back. I looked at her carefully, loving the sight of her naked body on my bed.

"Uhm…" I looked at her and tilted my head "is something wrong? Are you okay?" she surprised me when she suddenly looked away from me, her cheeks darkening with an amazing blush, making her look more beautiful than she already is.

"I-I'm fine, it's just that… Jake, how will that fit?" her voice went quiet at the end, I looked down where she was eyeing my junk and chuckled "if you want, we don't have to keep going… seriously Leah"

"I don't want to stop Jake…" I nodded and ran my hand up her sides, pulling her body up slightly before I gripped her hips and placed myself at her entrance, slowly easing myself into her as she held onto my neck. We fit perfectly against each other; I tried to make it last for as long as I could, just to savor the feel of our bodies connected.

I rolled over onto my side and watched as Leah turned her head to look at me, a small smile on her face. I reached out and brushed my fingers over her cheek, cupping her jaw before slowly reaching her out to kiss her. She rolled on her side and pushed her front against me, deepening the kiss.

"Are you tired?" I asked, gazing into her eyes. She honestly was gorgeous. If I could, I would stare at her all day. She lay back on her back and snuggled up into my chest as I stayed on my side, holding myself up on my arm from kissing her before. She shook her head against me, looking up at me making me smile "I don't want to sleep yet" I nodded agreeing with her. I leaned down, not able to help myself by pressing a kiss to her head. She closed her eyes as I lingered there for a second before dropping my head down so my cheek was over her forehead.

"What happens now Jake?" I felt her hand moving and I was more than shocked when it came up to rest on my head, her fingers fiddling with the short hairs at the base of my neck. The gesture was sweet yet unexpected from Leah, but then again, so was her tears from earlier.

"Well… What do you want to happen?"

She sighed, humming in contemplation before she shrugged and dragged her nails down my arm, creating goose bumps over my skin. I lifted my head off of hers and looked down at her, still waiting o her response.

"W-well… um, I guess… we could do it again?" she smirked up at me despite her stuttering and gripped onto my forearm tightly, sliding her leg up, hooking it over my waist. I couldn't help the groan that erupted from my throat when I felt her heat bump into my already growing erection.

"Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" I asked, looking down at her as I rolled my body over hers once again. Her legs spread, allowing me to rest between her thighs "you might have mentioned it" my lips landed on her neck, right above her pulse point and I felt her become limp under me.

"You really are Lee… you're beyond it" I continued to press kisses along her neck, till she felt the need to pull my head up so that her lips could press to my jaw making me smile.

"_Jacob_"

"What?" I asked innocently, looking down at her as my forehead rested on hers "stop talking and kiss me" I had finally found a way to make her russet cheeks turn red. Leah didn't know just how gorgeous she is, so now that I knew I had the right to do so, I would always be telling her how incredible she is. Leah didn't let me stare too much at her as she held herself up and pressed her lips to mine, silencing me.

-/-

**LEAH'S POV:**

Jacob obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into. Even though I had tried to get away from him, he'd always be there. I knew what I felt for him was nothing like what I had thought I felt for Sam but I couldn't help but find the need to be reluctant at the start. It was hard. Very hard when Jake would act like this, all persistent and sexy just to get me to see what his intentions are.

No-one had ever wanted me the way he claims or shows me and it's overwhelming. He told me what I had with Sam wasn't real… and when he did, I wanted to hit him, how could he think four years of a sturdy relationship is not real? But he wouldn't allow me to say anything as his lips pressed to mine, making me forget what it was I wanted to say to him. Instead of trying to remember, I let him continue to speak and kiss me- it was like I couldn't get enough of him.

When he entered me, everything was gone from my mind and heart and the only thing I could concentrate on was his movements and his glorious body on top of me. It was something I knew couldn't compare to Sam.

Jacob made me nervous. It was the way he would touch me and look at me. His smoldering eyes got me to believe Sam didn't deserve me, and I deserve better than Sam. It was crazy how just one touch and I was undone. I tried not to show it, but when Jacob was touching my body with his large yet gentle hands, he made me feel like I really was beautiful.

I was willing to let Jacob into my life, finally, and let him make me happy again. To change my bitchy self and become the Leah I once was- it got tiring being a bitch all the time, but I'm willing to try… I'll try as long as Jacob would be here with me "what has you thinking so hard babe?"

I snapped my head to the side and turned my body around to face Jacob, wrapping my arms around his torso, pressing my forehead into his chest "you" I breathed, trying not to let him see my hated face. I hated that he could do that to me- Leah Clearwater _never_ blushes. Well, she does, when she's with Jacob.

"What's wrong?" his voice sounded concerned and I felt his palm on my cheek, cupping my neck "nothing's wrong" I spoke quickly, lifting my head up to catch his eye. Even after our third round, I wasn't as tired as I thought I'd be, I honestly think I was getting addicted to his body and I didn't honestly think it was possible in such a short while.

"Then look at me" his fingers curled into a comfortable position against my jaw, his thumb rubbing against my lower lip slowly as my head came up from his chest to look at him "don't try and hide from me Leah, you're gorgeous"

His words and voice caused a shiver to rush down my spine. How could he say that when I know I look like a mess with bed hair and swollen lips? Jacob was crazy, obviously but I didn't say anything to him, I just leaned up and kissed him slowly, savoring the feel and taste of his warm plump lips.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Not really… no" he squinted his eyes at me, and before I knew it, he had his fingers wrapped around both my wrists, his other hand pushing my body forward so that I was face down in the pillows, laying on my stomach. I let out a muffled scream and laughed "Jacob!" he was swiftly sitting on top of me causing another laugh to come out of my mouth and into the pillow.

"Why won't you tell me? It was about me wasn't it?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he leaned forward, his lips brushing my shoulder as he skimmed his head back and forth, pressing random kisses to my bare back and neck.

"I can't just tell you Jake-"

"Why the hell not?" he sounded offended but he didn't stop his lips from kissing my skin, he suddenly let go of my wrists and skimmed his hands down my arms and to the sides of my breasts. I couldn't help the moan that erupted from me as I arched my back and lifted my chest off the mattress giving Jacob the chance to slide his hands to my front and cover both breasts with the palm of his hands, squealing gently.

"Tell me…" his breath came out hot against the nape of my neck, my lower half lifted up as I arched my back again effectively rubbing against his growing erection.

"N-no" I didn't want to… not yet at least. I loved the feel of his hands on my body and I would try and keep him where he was for as long as I could.

One of his hands ran down my side and stopped at my thigh as the other went to the bottom of my stomach, inching down to where I was aching for him to touch. With quick movements, his hand grabbed my knee and pulled it up, forcing my legs apart as his other hand pressed on my heat, eliciting a long and slow moan from me "are you going to tell me babe?"

"Nuh-uh" I shuddered under him when her moved his fingers over my again, slowly pulling his hand away, bringing it back to my breast "fine" his lips sideways kissed my neck before he swung himself off of me and stood up. I turned my face to him and frowned.

"I'm hungry anyway, I'll be in the kitchen when you want to tell me" his grin was smug as he looked at me up and down before turning and picking up his discarded boxers and pulled them on before sauntering out of my room. _What. The. Hell_? I groaned in frustration when I turned my body over and felt myself shiver at the loss of warmth. I contemplated going down to eat with him but it was hard when suddenly my eyes felt heavy. I didn't want to sleep yet but I knew I couldn't control the tiredness of my body when I reluctantly closed my eyes shut and slept.

-/-

**JACOB'S POV:**

I had planned on getting her thoughts out of her after I had something to eat but by the time I had gone back upstairs with four sandwiches- one for Leah and three for me- she was already asleep. It was very late at night and I was glad her family hadn't decided to come home tonight. As I looked at her, I couldn't help but smile at the way her body was only half covered with the sheets, her stomach and breasts exposed as she lay on her back, her arm flung over her face as she slept.

"Sleepy head" I muttered, leaning down to kiss her exposed chin before sitting beside her and eating. I still left her sandwich on the plate as I placed it on her night stand and turned to look at her. I slid my body down and stretched out along her body, reaching my hand out to remove her own hand out of her face as I gripped her hand in mine. Her nose twitched adorably when I moved her and I waited to make sure she wouldn't wake up. When all she did was turn and stuff her head in the pillow, I lay my head on her pillow, facing her before I closed my own eyes and fell asleep.

-/-

The next morning, I woke up to a clothed and wet haired Leah. Her palms were resting on my chest with her face looking down at me with a wide smile on her face. I smiled in confusion and placed my hand on her head "morning" I muttered, running my other hand over her shoulder.

"More like afternoon… Mum and Seth are downstairs so um…"

"I'm not leaving, at least not yet" she raised her brows and sucked in a breath "well… mum doesn't know you're here but I'm not so sure about Seth…" she gave me a annoyed look and I pulled my arm from her shoulder and pulled it behind my head "does it really matter?" I asked, running my other hand though her wet hair slowly.

"It kind of does- if Seth knows, then Quil will know, if Quil knows, Embry will-"

"Let them know"

"Um… what? B-but-"

"But…" I countered, watching her try and hide her face from me as a curtain of her hair covered her face "are you…" I frowned, not sure what to think "are you embarrassed-"

"No! God no Jake, I just… I'm not sure what they'll say, I mean Jacob Black with the bitter bitch, Leah Clearwater?"

"You're not a bitter bitch"

"Oh yeah? Do you want to but a bet on that?"

"No, because I know it's not true"

"You really are blind aren't you Jake?" she looked into my eyes and frowned making me laugh "you got that wrong"

"No I-"

I lifted myself up and captured her bottom lip between my teeth making her eyes go wide in surprise as she yelped. She mumbled something along the lines of "what the hell Jake" but I couldn't be too sure. I held back a chuckled as I wrapped my body around hers, turning her over so I could lie on top of her. She pulled her bottom lip in and sucked on it with a frown "that hurt"

"I'm sorry…" I pecked her mouth once, twice, and a third time till she finally let her bottom lip go allowing me to peck it softly "does it still hurt?"

She opened her mouth to reply to me but suddenly, her mother had only knocked once before she let herself inside the room. I didn't have time to jump up and cover myself, giving Sue a clear view of my ass.

"Oh shit! W-what the- I just- My gosh" I rolled off of Leah, moving fast to grab a pillow when I realized the sheets were on the floor and stared at the door "Jacob!" Sue was still standing there in shock before she placed her hand on her chest and sighed out "you never told me you were having a sleep over Leah"

"That was kind of the plan ma"

"Oh… well… um-"

"Well, we'll meet you in the kitchen"

"Oh, right, I made you brunch. I guess I should make extra…" she muttered to herself as her eyes drifted to my reddened face. She turned and walked out the door without a second glance.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, turning to Leah who looked like she was about to burst out into laughter.

"Well, you can look at it as either my mother knows about us or my mother just saw your ass" I opened my mouth with, no doubt, a horrified look on my face. The thought of Leah's mother seeing my ass was very awkward. How the hell was I supposed to look her in the eyes without embarrassing myself?

"Shut up Lee. It's not funny, how would you like it if Billy was to walk in on your ass?" her face scrunched up in disgust and I nodded "not so funny now is it?" she tilted her head adorably and shook her head "it actually still is funny" she grinned at me widely and I groaned, wiping my hand down my face.

"Oh come on Jake-" she reached out and tried to pry her hand off my face "it's not that bad- mum won't bring it up again"

"Not that bad? Not that _bad_?" she held my wrist as I let her move my hand, rolling her eyes she moved closer to me "seriously, just relax"

"And she knows now about us, I thought that you didn't want anyone to know" I asked, speculatively. She rubbed her thumb over the hairs on the back of my hand and shrugged "it's inevitable that she knows anyway, I mean, she's Sue Clearwater"

"Fine, then the whole pack gets to know-"

"_Jacob_"

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders as I waited for her to agree "it's only fair, your mum saw my ass"

"That's not my fault"

"You rolled on top of me so…"

"I'll show them things…" I said giving her a cheeky look but I frowned instead when her face went red and she shook her head "y-you can't do that Jake. Please, you-" I gripped her neck gently and rubbed my thumb over her jaw, trying to calm her down.

"Relax Lee, I was kidding, I wouldn't… you should know I can't do that to you"

"Good" she nodded, taking a deep breath "if I found out you show anyone purposely…"

"Just trust me babe, what happens between us, stays between us" I winked to emphasize my point and she looked down with a smile before catching my gaze and moving up on her knees just as I leaned forward to press my lips to hers.

Just as the kiss started to become heated, she pulled away and tugged on my hair once before pulling her body away from me "we should get down, there's food on the table"

"I need to get dressed… can't I just jump out the window?" she snorted a laugh and I couldn't help the smile from forming on my face at the sound of her laugh.

"No, you're coming down with me"

I took in a deep breath just before we started descending the stairs and kept my hand wrapped around Leah's smaller one, hoping that Sue had left or something so I didn't have to face her.

"No need to be so scared Jake, I'm not going to bite" Sue gave me a raised brow look and continued mixing the pot on the stove.

I swallowed hard and looked over at Leah "um…"

"Sit and eat, I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw" she turned away and I could have sworn she had a smirk on her face as if loving the taunting.

"Mum, seriously?" Leah led us to the seats and sat down. I followed her lead and sat next to her, my back to Sue's. I looked up at Leah awkwardly and she rolled her eyes at me.

No matter how embarrassing it was that Sue saw my ass, or how awkward it was sitting and eating in the same room as Sue as she tried to avoid to make conversation with me, I would do it over again all for the reason that Leah and I were able to be together and no one had the right to stop me from loving her, because in the end, as I look at Leah, I know she let me love her and I know I won't stop because she's mine, just as much as I am he's.

I stretched my hand towards her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards me so I could give her a loud kiss on her cheek. I would never get tired of hearing that adorable giggle-snort she does.

She'll know soon enough, just how perfect she is for me.

O_o

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought in a review! ;)**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY**


End file.
